Natasha Eva Volkova
She is the captain of the PSV Volkova SR-1 and is the first ever Marshal of the Soviet Republics. Many details about her life are classified or just unknown this have lead to many conspiracy theorists to believed that she is a top secret super solider project of synthetic or bio-genetically engineering, some other believed she is just story made up by the Alliance to hide the fact that their army has become weak and the Union of Soviet People's Republics of Earth use the story to in its troops, many of them use the lack of the lack of photographic evidence and her a superhuman abilities as proof of their claims. As well as them claims her age is much debated due the lack of a date of birth and the fact she has not looked to have aged in the last 57 years. She is believed to "suffers" from a form of Schizoid personality disorder and mild from of Paranoid personality disorder as well as high functioning autistic disorder this leads to mistrust of others especially of males and members of other none human like races but unlike most other cases, this trait in Natasha has lead to some really inmate relationship with several females, the most recent being a com officer by the name of Chloe Taylor and quite close friendship with Nick Stokes, this also leads to a social disconnect caused by her high functioning autism and Schizoid personality disorder Appearance She is of Russian heritage so she has Russian facial features and accent. She is 5'12 and is skinny build and has long black hair, wide hips and large breasts. She wears black skin tight jeans, black combat boots, a black field jacket with the Marshal of the Soviet Republics insignia on her Shoulder-boards and Spetsnaz insignia patch on its left arm which she levees partly unzipped exposing her cleavage and a red beret with the Soviet star badge worn on the centre the beret. She has a small scar between her left shoulder blade and neck that is from a bat bite. Early Life She grew up in a small Russian town in East Ural. She lived on the streets for most of her teen life due to her father beaten her mother to point of death and he only stopped when he was drag from the flat and beaten by the police with their night sticks then carted away to prison, Natasha seen the whole thing and it is the main reason she don't trust males but unlike most teens she did not go into prostitution or joined the street gangs but did become a Merc for the Padshikh Angelov Crime Syndicate lead by Vladilena in-till the 14K and Sun Yee On Traid Redpole's set a meeting Her father István Bacsik was a horrid Hungarian businessman who was obsessed with himself and keeping his homeland pure because of his racist and selfish ways he believed he has no time to have kids so when his wife Vladislav Volkova got pregnant with his child he was not impressed that his child was impure. When he found out that his child was transgender he was even less impressed but his wife who was a caring women and loved her no matter what convinced to him let her keep Natasha but he always looked down on Natasha and he always would try and go out of his to her life hell when Natasha become seriously ill from a bat bite István finally cracked and bludgeon his wife to death and was planing killing Natasha but a detective from the East Ural police force who came to check up on Natasha drag him out of the flat and beat him with her night stick before he could lay a hand on her. The detective tracked Natasha down from time to time to check up on her. Life in the Military T she served in the Alliance Marines during the First Contact War and she only offically joined the Alliance Marines in 2167 CE and was reassigned from the 1st Visotoniki Division, SSV/MSV Moskva to the 113rd Marine Division, SSV , 63rd Scout Flotilla. She was one of the many Alliance soldiers who once was proud to wear the badge of the Alliance but was let down by Alliance command afler the Reaper war, this has scared her soul from that day on. She was an agent of the Shadow Broker trading information for his help to keep her under the Alliance command when Liara took over she was sent to track down a way to stop the Reapers and when Cerberus attacked the Shadow Broker Base Natasha and several other agents assigned to the 113rd Marine Division, SSV Ain Jalut, 63rd Scout Flotilla lead hit and run attacks against Cerberus. The once proud N7 marine now hides all evidence of her being a N7 including burning a picture of her former lover who severed in the N7 marries with her who was killed by the blue suns when she was left abroad by Staff Commander Toni Connor during the boarding of the SSV Ain Jalut. She was honorable discharge from the Alliance as a N7 Major after she request to levee because of personal reasons. She went on and bought a former Alliance frigate the MSV Latakia, retrofitted it and recruited a crew that i a Human explosives and weapon expert Vladimir Makarov, a former asari Eclipse girl Liselle, a young Quarian Machinist Shala'Nara Nar Rayya, Human pilot Gillian Sanders, a Batarian bio-weapon scientist and propaganda expert Groto Dal'serah and a brutal Human Mob Boss Viktor Dragovich as well as many hired mercenaries. She went round the galaxy killing t who she think have done wrong, she and her wet squad use many methods from subtle poisonings to urban bombings to take out their target. When the Citadel Council made the link between the MSV Latakia and the mass bombings and mass killings, declaring "Captain" Vladimir Makarov and his crew terrorists and sent the Citadel fleet after them when the Citadel fleet found the MSV Latakia and it the crew of the MSV Latakia e and set the core to d in the m of the Citadel fleet d the cargo of Eezo and nuclear weapons taking out or damaging a large part of fleet. Many of the survivors of the attack later dead from cancer cause by Eezo or nuclear radiation exposure. XO Vladimir Makarov and many of the other crew was arrested and taken to C-Sec headquarters where a group of highly skilled gunman broke them out and d a bomb in the m of the C-Sec headquarters killing hundreds of C-Sec Officers. Natasha was recruited by President Yuri Petrenko t the Shadow Broker to lead the People's Red Navy in a attack a the Alliance and they new leader Prime Minister Bill Walker Bush and UNAS President John Grayson who has declaring war on everyone who are not in their pockets that has Eezo stockpiles but only have a small fleet to p themselves. She now serving in People's Space Exploration Navy and is one of the highest ranking members in the Union of Soviet People's Republics of Earth. She was the Executive Officer on the PSV Vladivostok Dreadnought that is based on the Volus Dreadnought Kwunu under the command of Admiral Oleg Petrovsky, She is now the commanding officer of the stealth Cruiser PSV Volkova SR-1 and the leader of the S.P.R.T. Mir cell. She was a candidate to be the 3rd Human Spectre for years but members of the Soviet Executive Committee and Citadel Council tired to block her entry into the Spectres due c about her s for a p in the ranks of the Spectres as well as Alliance trying to get one of they own to be the 3rd Human Spectre, in 2253 CE the Council finally a Natasha's Spectre n and assigned Asari Spectre Mallene Vasir as her mentor. DNA Mutations She is human but unlike most humans, she has many genetic Mutations believed to cause by a rogue genetic engineering virus, that was probably transported to Earth by a Asteroid. The mutations includes darkening of the eyes, unmatched natural biotic powers, Enhanced strength, speed, Hyper Sensitivity, ability to sense and read bio-markers, fangs protruding from the gums, and extremely pale skin that is sensitive to UV light. Permanent symptoms are Cardiac dysrhythmia, Hypotensionm and temporary yet recurring symptoms are pyrexia, cephalalgia, Chest pain, Fatigue and Nausea. Living Artillica In 2246 Natasha was kidnapped by the Illuminati and was operate on in a project that puts the Lazarus Project to shame in both time and resources spent yet the project was a failure due the fact that she escape and destroyed the lab before the Illuminati could control her. The project involved installing many cybernetic implants and Reaper implants into Natasha body. Due to her u neural pathways and the Reaper tech stuck in her she can "indoctrinate" at short range Natasha's wrist mounted Multi-tool (Azrael) Developed by Major Natasha Eva Volkova and 2nd Lieutenant Ysai'Kirorah vas Ain Jalut by combining an unidentified leather wrist-strap mounted device that believed to be pre Prothean with Natasha Ommi tool. The device originally had a built-in AI/VI program that had be long dead by the time Natasha got her hands on it, Transportation circuits that have be sabotaged and has a advanced multi-tool program similar to that of the Ommi tool Programming. The pair repurpose the Programing to use Russian as the interface language and Khelish as the base Programming instead of the alien language it was using before. The blades are made from and splits into three pieces that slides in to a metal casing on her leather wrist-strap mounted device. She named it Azrael (Archangel of Death). Azrael Known functions *Flashlight *Scanner *Repairing items *Dispensing Medi-gel *Programming and hacking *Video, audio and holographic communication *Downloading and playing video games *Converting items into omni-gel *Manufacturing objects in real time *Applying upgrades to items *Tracking of life signs *Remote control of electronic devices *Playing music *Scanning and alteration of printed texts *Unlocking combination-locked vaults *Scanning a body for life *Transportation (Transportation circuits are fried) *Accessing databases Reawarded decorations *The Hero of the Soviet Republics (5 times) *Order of Victory (3 times) *Order of the Red Banner (1 times) *Order of Lenin (2 times) *Order "For Service to the Homeworld in the Armed Forces of the U.S.P.R" 1st class (2 times) *Order "For Service to the Homeworld in the Armed Forces of the U.S.P.R" 2nd class (3 times) *Order of Glory 1st class (1 times) *Order of Glory 2nd class (3 times) *Medal "For Impeccable Service" 1st class (2 times) *Medal "For Impeccable Service" 2nd class (4 times) *Gold Star Order (3 times) *Great National Unity Order (1 times) *Bravery Order (3 times) *Badge for "Long Cruise" (1 time) *Order of Volkova (1 time) Category:Spectre